Witchiepoo has gone too far this time
by TheMysteryGirl111
Summary: Witchiepoo finally has her hands on Freddy Flute! This time, she makes sure that jimmy and Pufnstuf doesn't get Freddy back and by doing this, she has no option but to become more violent towards them. What will happen to Jimmy and Pufnstuf? Warning: May contain blood/violence! THERE IS NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic story and I really hope you all like it! Please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story and H.R. Pufnstuf, the credit goes to Sid and Marty Kroft.**

* * *

The sun rose brightly at Living Island as usual. The flowers perked up and the birds were singing. It was another beautiful day. Coming out of the cave was a

big yellow dragon called H.R. Pufnstuf, his tail trailing behind him as he walked out of his comforting cave.

Walking out behind him was an 11 year old boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a bright yellow polo shirt which was tucked underneath his dark brown pants. His name was Jimmy.

Jimmy had another pal with him, he reached out for his pocket on his polo shirt and pulled out a solid gold talking flute "with a diamond skin condition", his name was Freddy, he was one of Jimmy's closest friends along with H.R. Pufnstuf.

"Good morning Freddy! It's a new day" Jimmy said happily as he was always a happy laughable person. "Wow Jimmy, I had the most wonderful dream ever" Freddy said with his high pitched voice.

Jimmy looked at him and smiled "That's great to hear Freddy", Jimmy's stomach growled, he put his hand on his stomach and looked at Pufnstuf, "Gee Pufnstuf, I sure am hungry"

Pufnstuf looked at the boy as he had his hand over his stomach, "So am I Jimmy, which is why I set out our breakfast on the table, Judy Frog was kind enough to help us pick some apples and blueberries, we have enough for everyone"

Pufnstuf said making Jimmy smile. He loved seeing the boy smile, it not only made him smile as well, but he also had faith that Jimmy could be with him forever, he could not stand the thought of seeing jimmy go back home…he somehow got attached to the boy, he never had a best friend before nor had he have someone so helpful and kind in his life.

Jimmy speed walked over to the table with Freddy glued to his hands, he took an apple and a handful of blueberries and started eating them with Freddy.

Pufnstuf had an apple for breakfast along with the rest of the remaining blueberries. The other people in Living Island can get food for themselves. Jimmy can't do that as he isn't used to doing that kind of stuff because he never did that back home.

He missed home. Every night he wondered what his parents could be doing right now, he tried to get his mind off of it by distracting himself about thinking of what he will do the next day, but the thoughts would come back like thunder and lightning. He would have to get used to it.

It was almost afternoon and Pufnstuf, jimmy and Freddy were having a picnic at the place where the flowers were, it was fun talking to the flowers every now and then, they call it "Living Island" for a reason y'know.

"Isn't this nice Jimmy, a fine beautiful day and a nice picnic as well" Pufnstuf beamed as he was chewing on a sandwich, Jimmy smiled in return "Yes Pufnstuf….although.."

Jimmy looked down with an un-describable negative look on his face while slowly chewing on the remaining bits of his sandwich. Freddy was just as confused as Pufnstuf was, Freddy looked over at Jimmy,

"Jimmy what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Freddy said trying to comfort Jimmy like any close friend should.

Jimmy sighed and looked over to Freddy and Pufnstuf, "…it's nothing, it's just that… well, ever since me and Freddy came here in Living Island, the witch never stopped bothering us, I don't think she'll ever give up trying to take Freddy away from me"

Pufnstuf was shocked, he didn't expect Jimmy to randomly say such a thing on a beautiful day like this,

"Jimmy, why would you wonder such a thing? It's not really surprising since she is an evil person, even before you came here, the witch would always ruin our town and casts evil temporary spells on us, it was horrible from the start",

Jimmy looked up surprised "really Pufnstuf? I thought she did this ever since I came here with Freddy", Jimmy said with a fascinated face,

"no no Jimmy, the witch has been like this ever since", Freddy got the shivers while hearing what Pufnstuf said about the witch, "oooh, this conversation gets a chill down my flute-spine, can we talk about something else Jimmy?" the little flute said.

Jimmy laughed to assure Freddy that nothing will happen to him. Freddy always felt safe with Jimmy, he could never ask for a better friend, he was always there for him, always has him in his hands and on his shirt pocket, and just by hearing Jimmy laugh, he knew he would be safe with him no matter what.

Jimmy was like a brother to him, the only reason Freddy came to life was from the power of jimmy's love.

Jimmy felt the same way to Freddy, he was always picked on at school, mainly because of his 'weird' British accent. Jimmy was new to America, his dad moved to America because of his job and ever since Jimmy started school, he found it hard to make friends, the kids there didn't like him for some strange reason and they would always get Jimmy into trouble, sometimes they would copy the way he talked in an exaggerated tone and make fun of him constantly.

Jimmy hated school because of it, he'd daydream in his lessons and ignored the people around him. Of course, he wasn't a loser, after all, he was well known for his accent in school.

Jimmy still kept smiling, he always found a happy place somewhere in his heart despite all the insults he receives from his class mates, he was truly an optimistic person. Freddy was Jimmy's first ever friend and nothing could break them apart, he will always be with him no matter what.

A few hours later, Jimmy, Pufnstuf and Freddy were still sat down, Jimmy was happy, the sun was still shining, it was a great day, no clouds in the sky and everyone was happy.

Jimmy felt a random shiver, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched 'oh well' he thought, after all, he would always feel like this every now and then.

Pufnstuf and Jimmy were talking and having a great time with their conversations, they would mostly be about random stuff and sometimes, Pufnstuf would tell jimmy and Freddy a joke, he longed to make people laugh.

Suddenly, the clouds started to gather up in a dark grey colour, Jimmy looked up, quite shocked because he had never seen clouds in this kind of action before, "Pufnstuf, look! The sky!", the sky was completely covered, covering up the once beautiful sun.

Freddy was really frightened by now and Pufnstuf was confused, how could it be so lovely and sunny, to a horrible dark weather? A loud cackling evil laugh was heard from above,

Jimmy and Pufnstuf looked up and saw a white cloud-like line trailing in the sky, and it was the witches 'vroom broom' "it's the only way to fly! You're mine now Freddy!" the witch said finishing it with another evil laugh.

Jimmy looked at Pufnstuf "it's the witch!"

* * *

**There you go! My first chapter done. Please please please REVIEW! I want to know how well I have done! Thank you for reading, chapter 2 will come soon….if you review hehe. You can pick out mistakes in this chapter as well since it's my first story, after all, we all make mistakes :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 2 finally done! I really hope you like it. I accept constructive criticism as this is my first story. **

**Warning! This chapter may contain things that you wouldn't expect i.e. blood and abnormal behaviour, don't like it, then don't read because I have warned you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H.R. Pufnstuf, just the plot. All credit goes to Sid and Marty Kroft.**

Jimmy and Pufnstuf looked up and saw a white cloud-like line trailing in the sky, and it was the witches 'vroom broom' "it's the only way to fly! You're mine now Freddy!" the witch said finishing it with another evil laugh.

Jimmy looked at Pufnstuf "it's the witch!"

Pufnstuf looked up horrified, "oh no!" He quickly looked over at Jimmy and Freddy "Come on Jimmy, into my cave, hurry!"

Pufnstuf's cave was quite far from where Jimmy and Pufnstuf were, but that didn't stop the 2 from running from the witch.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", the witch yelled, almost screaming. She could see that Pufnstuf and Jimmy were trying to run for the cave. The witch hated that cave because that was the only place where she couldn't use her magic, but she couldn't lose this time, so she landed her vroom broom on land and disappeared.

Pufnstuf, Jimmy and Freddy saw Pufnstuf's cave from a distance and an instant relief splashed over their body.

"Quick Pufnstuf, we're almost there!" the boy said while running and panting breathlessly.

As soon as the 3 made it near the cave, the witch flashed before their eyes and there she was, standing in front of them.

Pufnstuf felt ashamed that he couldn't make it into his cave to save his 2 dearest friends from the evil witch. Jimmy and Freddy felt horror clogging up their spine as the witch started to laugh her evil laugh.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHA" I finally got you now, my lovelies" the witch said, obviously not meaning the words she just said.

Pufnstuf knew that Jimmy and Freddy were hopelessly scared so he attempted to defend them,

"Now now witch, as mayor of Living Island, I demand you to leave this place and return to your castle" Pufnstuf said, trying to sound brave, knowing that the Witch will not listen to him.

"Leave? AHAHAHAHAHA… Pufnstuf deary, I will not leave until I get what is rightfully mine!" she turned and pointed towards Jimmy's chest in which Freddy was in the pocket, "that flute, shall be mine! Now hand it over to me! Or I shall zap you into little frogs"

The witch threatened, but Jimmy was having none of it,

"I promised Freddy I will never hurt him, if you do, you will have to go through me first, but you won't, 'cause I promised Freddy I will never leave him, so don't you dare lay a finger on him, or else!"

Pufnstuf and Freddy was just as surprized as Jimmy to hear him say those meaningful words, it instantly made Jimmy feel happier, but the happiness slipped away once the witch said  
"Awwww how beautiful –sniff sniff- Jimmy sticking up for dear little Freddy"

The witch said sarcastically but still continued, "But listen up dear Jimmy, SNAP OUT OF IT, this is reality and reality states that Freddy belongs to me"

"You will never own me; I will never listen to you so leave us all alone!" Freddy yelled out, almost sounding like he was pleading the witch.

The witch smiled innocent but evilly, "Oh? I wouldn't hurt you dear Freddy, you know I won't. I will give you anything you could ever want"

Jimmy glared at the witch and looked at Freddy on his chest pocket, "don't listen to her Freddy, she is evil and horrible"

The witch felt rage filling up her body, "right then! I guess we will have to settle this the hard way Jimmy dear, hehehehehe!"

And with a puff of smoke, Pufnstuf, Jimmy and Freddy found themselves at the witch's castle with the witch standing before them.

Jimmy felt Freddy trembling against his shirt pocket, the young boy looked down at his friend, "Freddy its okay, I won't let the witch take you", although Jimmy didn't know whether he was trying to tell that to himself or Freddy, he continued to look at him seeing as he was still trembling against his yellow shirt pocket, "I will not leave you Freddy, ever", Jimmy assured him, he felt a spark of relief as he felt Freddy's trembling slowing down. 'Poor Freddy', Jimmy thought to himself, 'so scared and frightened, I can't imagine what's it's like to be in his position'

Pufnstuf was standing next to Jimmy and Freddy, he too, was just as worried as the both of them, he patted Jimmy's back, "It's gonna be okay boys, I will not let the witch hurt you", Jimmy looked up at Pufnstuf with those hopeful hazel eyes and then forced a slight smile on his lips which made Pufnstuf feel slightly better but not enough to figure out a plan to get out of this dreadful place known as the castle of Witchiepoo.

"N'aaaaaw we are having a little heart to heart now are we?", Witchiepoo said sarcastically, then pointed up her wand which was facing Pufnstuf, "WELL NOT FOR LONG AHAHAHAAHAHA!", and with a puff of the smoke, Pufnstuf was trapped in a heavy metal cage twice his size, with a gigantic apple on his mouth which prevented him from screaming for help, all he could do was moan quietly and to make things worse, both of his wrists were shackled in chains along with both of his feet which was connected securely with the cage. This made him unable to move.

Jimmy and Freddy watched their dear mayor tremble as he attempted to break free, Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes, Pufnstuf was trapped in a cage. Helpless.

Jimmy could feel the temper rise inside of him, he stood up in less than a second, "let him free you old hag!" Freddy feeling scared as he was, also felt fury rise in him, he screamed as loud as the flute sounds could make him, "let Pufnstuf go, you mean witch!"

Witchiepoo couldn't help herself but laugh her evil laugh, "This is better than I thought! Everything is going the way it planned!" the witch exclaimed while laughing hysterically.

Jimmy, was now reaching the boiling point, how could he just stand there and let his dear friend be trapped helpless in a cage with no locks? He could only think of a plan…

'Yes! That's it!' Jimmy thought to himself. He looked towards Witchiepoo who was by now, looking at her spell book with her back facing jimmy. Freddy watched Witchiepoo curiously,

"What is she up to Jimmy?" he said quietly so that the witch couldn't hear him.

Jimmy, who was still lost in his thoughts of a plan, didn't reply. Instead, he quietly tip toed to a shelf on the wall close by and took Freddy out of his pocket. He slowly hid Freddy between the piles of books stacked side by side.

Freddy was confused, what was Jimmy doing? "Freddy, I'm going to hide you here, try to remain unseen from Witchiepoo, I'm going to think of a plan to free Pufnstuf, at the mean time, be safe, I'll come and get you afterwards and we will return back home, safe and sound, I promise" Jimmy told him with a loud whisper so that the witch didn't hear them.

"Okay Jimmy, be careful", Jimmy smiled which made Freddy feel lighter inside his instrumental body. Whenever Jimmy is happy, he's happier, and seeing Jimmy smile warmly at him before attempting to save his dearest friend Pufnstuf, with his wide hazel eyes; silky dark hair and light spots of freckles makes Freddy feel safer and calmer.

Jimmy turned around to see Witchiepoo at the same position as she was before, scanning her spell book for a way to get Freddy out of Jimmy's pocket. She could easily freeze Jimmy and Pufnstuf, but her freezing wand broke because of Seymour and her extra wands were lost because of him as well. So the only wand she has is the one she was holding in her hand and that wand can do anything, any spell you can think of.

Jimmy turned to see Pufnstuf sitting inside the cage looking at him, desperate to be freed from his shackles. Without hesitating, he ran over to Pufnstuf clutching at the bars of the cage,

"Don't worry Pufnstuf, I'll free you as soon as I can, we will get through this Puf, I promise you", Jimmy assured him. It wasn't like him to make sure Pufnstuf was calm, as it was usually Pufnstuf's job to do that to him but when you're in a situation like this, it's usually switched round.

As soon as Jimmy spoke to Pufnstuf, Witchiepoo turned round to find Jimmy on his knees clutching the bars, while soothing Pufnstuf from inside the cage.

"You actually think you can save him Jimmy dear? AHAHAHAHAHA" Witchiepoo laughed while looking at Jimmy's angered expression, "Jimmy dear, you know that that's not the case, until you hand me that flute, then I shall free your so called 'mayor' hehehe"

Jimmy had enough; he had to think of a plan quick and fast!  
All he needs to do is get hold of the witch's wand and free Pufnstuf, but how? He thought for a while as the Witch continued to mock him.

That's it! He felt determined now and he thought of a plan. He looked over to the window behind Witchiepoo and put on a shocked expression in his face.

"Look! Isn't that the boss witch over there at the sky!?" Jimmy said as he was pointing to the direction.

"What? Boss witch?" Witchiepoo blurted out as she turned around towards the window behind her, "Where?! Where?!" and in an instant second Jimmy ran towards the witch and knocked her down from behind. While she got distracted from this, Jimmy pulled the wand out of her hand and ran back to where Pufnstuf was sat in his cage.

Now he needed to think of a spell…

Freddy was at the shelf and watched every single thing that Jimmy did; he couldn't have felt more proud. "Oh well done Jimmy" He said to himself, "I knew you could do it"

While Witchiepoo was still unconscious, Jimmy tried as hard as he could to think of a spell.

However, Witchiepoo regained her consciousness in time and felt fury rise inside her. How dare he snatch her wand and get away with it! But not for long… Witchiepoo ran towards her drawers and pulled out a sharp long knife.

Jimmy said the spell carefully while holding out the wand, "Once the smoke begins to huff, make it free Pufnstuf" and with a puff of smoke, Pufnstuf was free, no shackles and no apples. Just Pufnstuf. Jimmy freed him.

"Jimmy! Jimmy you did it!" Pufnstuf felt so proud of Jimmy, but his expression fell when he saw Witchiepoo fast pacing towards Jimmy with a….a razor sharp knife! Pufnstuf gasped, "Jimmy look out!"

Freddy shouted the same thing as he saw Witchiepoo walking fast towards Jimmy with an angered expression on her face holding a knife, Freddy felt horror over him.

As soon as jimmy heard Pufnstuf and Freddy screaming, he quickly turned around when he suddenly gasped out loud as he felt a sharp agonising pain from his abdomen taking through his entire body.

Blood started gushing out of his abdomen and Jimmy immediately put both of his hands on the area, he could feel the warmth of his blood escaping out of his body.

Jimmy fell to his knees, his face automatically scrunched up from the pain. He took one last look at the witch; she had an evil expression over her face. As jimmy eyes rolled back, he fell side ways on the hard castle floor, with the same pained look on his face from the pain that overwhelmed his body.

"OOOOOH! If the boss witch hears about this, she is bound to make me witch of the year! Hehehehe!" the witch said obviously feeling proud of herself.

Pufnstuf and Freddy were horrified; they couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him.

_Jimmy had been stabbed? No. No, no, no, no, this can't be! _Pufnstuf thought uneasily to himself…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Here is chapter 3! I really hope you like it. I accept constructive criticism as this is my first story. **

**Warning! This chapter may contain things that you wouldn't expect i.e. blood and abnormal behaviour, don't like it, then don't read because I have warned you.**

**By the way, there is no slash in this story whatsoever, it's just friendly love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H.R. Pufnstuf, just the plot. All credit goes to Sid and Marty Kroft.**

* * *

Pufnstuf was horrified at the sight of his best friend falling on the floor, stabbed and in pain.

He felt rage and anger towards the witch. No one ever messes with Pufnstuf's friend and gets away with it. He had to think of a devious plan on how to get rid of the witch, it wouldn't be easy but he was the mayor and mayors don't get scared.

Freddy on the other hand was silently crying. He remembered when jimmy told him he would never leave him

_"I will not leave you Freddy, ever", Jimmy assured him_

He was heart broken. His best friend promised him the witch wouldn't hurt him, but instead, he got himself hurt for the protection of his and Pufnstuf's safety, which therefore broke his promise to never leave him

"Oh jimmy.." Freddy said quietly to himself, "I can't stand to see you hurt, I don't know what I could do without you, please don't leave me Jimmy, keep fighting, you can't be defeated, the witch can't win, please Jimmy.. please…"

Freddy couldn't take his eyes off of his helpless best friend lying on the floor with a big pool of blood gushing out from the side. Freddy noticed that he was still moving slightly, which made him relieved but still worried.

"Hang in there Jimmy" Freddy said silently.

'That's it!' Pufnstuf thought. He finally came up with an idea. Jimmy still had the wand in his hand, so if he could just sloooooowly get to the wand, that's it, almost there…aaaaaaand-

But the witch caught his move and Puf was too late, the witch snatched the wand from Jimmy's bloodied hand

"Oooh you clever little devil!" the witch sniggered with excitement, "You wouldn't think I'd be that stupid now would you? Taking my wand without me knowing!? AAHAHAHAHAHA" The witch cackled leaving Pufnstuf looking defeated.

He couldn't lose this one. The witch wants his close friend Freddy and his best friend was pale and bloodied on the floor desperate for air. It was all up to him now, he needed to get the witch's wand and freeze her for eternity.

Pufnstuf stood there watching the witch remind him every second of how he was going to lose and how she will have Freddy once again. He felt furious about this. He needed to think fast, unless…

He had no choice but to do it, it was his only hope.

He instantly ran at full speed towards the evil Witchiepoo which decreased her reaction time, and pushed her to the ground. He yanked the wand from her hand while she was still on the ground and bumped her head on the floor.

This is it. He finally had it! He felt overjoyed; he finally got hold of the witch's wand.

'_So this is how Jimmy must have felt when he got the witches wand before' _Pufnstuf thought to himself.

"Hey! Give me back my wand you retched fish brain! You can't do this! It was finally getting all into plan! Give me back my wand! I said give me back my wand!" The witch shouted, obviously feeling defeated once again.

Pufnstuf couldn't waste any more time, he had to do this quick and soon, while Jimmy is still breathing.

He recited the witch's 'freezing' spell, having learned it from past experiences from when she froze him, Jimmy and Freddy.

And with a puff of smoke, the witch was frozen solid as ice. For eternity.

Her evil little friends, Orsan and Seymour came running for the witch's rescue, until Pufnstuf locked them in Witchiepoo's evil dungeon from her wand.

Freddy was really glad that Pufnstuf finally did it, but he still wasn't happy because of….Jimmy.

Pufnstuf, feeling rather proud and heroic, turned in horror to see Jimmy lying on the cold stone ground with his hands on the area of the wound coated with his warm crimson blood which trailed into the ground to his side.

Jimmy was breathing fast and quick, desperate for air, he couldn't wait much longer. His eyes were closed really tight trying to fight off the pain that circulated through his fragile body. His hands were trembling over the wounded area and his breathing was really ragged.

Pufnstuf ran over to the high shelf where Freddy was, "Don't you worry Freddy, we will get Jimmy better, don't cry" Pufnstuf assured Freddy while holding him.

"Oh Puf, please save him, I can't live in this world without him, he promised me he would never leave me, oh please Pufnstuf, please!" Freddy pleaded.

"Don't worry Freddy, I'll make sure I will take him to Dr. Blinky, now Freddy, I am going to put you securely under the layer of my skin, I know you hate it, but it's the only way, I can't carry you _and_ Jimmy, I won't be long", Pufnstuf told him

"Okay Pufnstuf" Freddy sniffed while looking into Pufnstuf's big wide black eyes.

And with that, Pufnstuf put Freddy securely under a layer of his skin just above his belt. He felt just as worried as Freddy when he came running back to the breathless 12 year old boy.

He heard his ragged breathing and was relieved to know that he was still alive… for now, however he was still badly wounded and in horrible pain.

Pufnstuf felt increasingly worried but he had to calm down for Jimmy and for Freddy. After all, he was the mayor and mayors are brave (which is what Pufnstuf told himself every now and then)

He knelt down beside Jimmy who was lying on the floor beneath a pool of his blood from the stab and he was gasping for breath, Pufnstuf knew he was finding it difficult to breath and he had to get him to Dr. Blinky's house quick.

Pufnstuf cupped his hand to Jimmy's right cheek as he was lying down on his left side, trembling.

"Jimmy, hang in there, don't worry Pufnstuf is here, I'm going to take you to Dr. Blinky fast so you can feel better", Pufnstuf assured him, but he couldn't stop shaking faintly himself.

Jimmy didn't reply, he _couldn't_ reply, the pain was unbearable and he continued to tremble and gasp for air while shutting his eyes shut.

Pufnstuf moved his thumb gently back and forth soothingly over the young boys' cheek.  
'I need to get a move on', Puf said to himself, so he put his right hand behind Jimmy's neck and his other hand underneath Jimmy's knee and picked him up easily so he was cradled in Pufnstuf's' arms with his hand resting on Pufnstuf's chest.

Jimmy felt himself in Pufnstuf's arms, he was warm and cosy but the pain on near his abdomen was spoiling the comfortable moment, he continued to breath and gasp and tremble in Pufnstuf's arms.

Pufnstuf closed his eyes for a moment. Oh how he was afraid that this moment was going to come. His dear friend hanging for his life and nearly risking his life for him and Freddy. If Jimmy was going to die, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Jimmy was the only friend Pufnstuf could ever trust along with Freddy, he needed him to live, and he _needed_ him

Pufnstuf opened his eyes to find Jimmy trembling more harshly, Pufnstuf was concerned and began to worry. "Hold on there Jimmy", Pufnstuf said half-whispering as he spoke. He quickly ran out of the witch's castle and was greeted with warm air that splashed through his body.

As Pufnstuf made his way away from the witch's forest and into the living island forest (where the trees were sleeping) Jimmy began to speak through his harsh gasps of air, and Pufnstuf stood in his tracks to hear what the young boy was trying to say.

"Pu….Puf….yo….you're…'ive….'m…..s..so…g'ad", Pufnstuf could hardly make out what jimmy was trying to say but he continued, "D..don…w'rry…bou…'e….'m…'kay", he continued to gasp but more harshly than before, he had tears coming out from the corner of his eye; Pufnstuf was really distressed now and began to half-run, half-walk again.

"It's okay Jimmy, you are going to be fine, please hang in there, don't leave me, don't leave us, don't leave Freddy….please", Pufnstuf wasn't sure whether Jimmy heard him seeing as he wasn't speaking loud enough, in fact, he too, was close to tears himself.

After what seemed like 5 hours, Pufnstuf finally made it to Dr. Blinky's house and it was late night.

Pufnstuf knocked at his door by using his foot, because he had the young boy in his arms.

"Please Dr. Blinky, open the door, quick!" Pufnstuf thought to himself.

Jimmy's gasps began to slow down and Pufnstuf was getting fearful, thankfully, jimmy was still breathing.

Dr. Blinky finally opened the door with wide eyes staring at the bloodied boy in Pufnstuf's arms; he was shocked and lost for words. He could see Pufnstuf's terrified look on his face and instantly read his mind.

"Come inside Pufnstuf, quick, what happened to jimmy? What happened?" The old owl questioned with concern in his voice.

"Oh Blinky, it was horrible, I was locked in a cage by Witchiepoo and jimmy got the witches' wand and he freed me but the witch got so angry that she pulled out a sharp knife and…and stabbed Jimmy",

It was not long before Pufnstuf burst into tears with the young boy in his arms. He put his head down to rest it on Jimmy's chest avoiding his wound and started crying.

Dr. Blinky felt sympathetic but he needed to check on Jimmy quick before it was too late.

"Pufnstuf, quickly help me put Jimmy on this bed", he said pointing to a bed in the middle of the room. It was a perfect place to check on Jimmy.

Pufnstuf put his dearest friend on the solid bed, it was not long before he realised that jimmy wasn't gasping harshly, he was breathing slowly…a bit too slow.

Dr. Blinky walked nearer to the bed in which the young boy was lying limply in. He examined the boys stab wound for a few moments with jimmy hissing in pain as he touched it. Pufnstuf felt worried seeing jimmy like this.

"Blinky? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he said with his voice trembling.

Blinky looked up feeling offended, he had been studying medicine ever since, it runs in his family for generations, "WHOOO? Of course I know what I'm doing Pufnstuf, I need to examine his wound before I put on the bandages, I need to know how deep the stab was", he paused for a moment and looked up at Pufnstuf with his big black eyes, "his stab does seem a bit deep…"

Pufnstuf realised how unsure Blinky felt and began to feel fearful

"Wh…what do you mean Dr. Blinky? I mean surely you have _something_ to help with the deep stab…right?" Puf said, feeling hopeful once again.

Dr. Blinky looked blankly at Pufnstuf, there was silence for a few moments and the only thing breaking the silence was the young boys' whimpering.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything Pufnstuf… I guess all we need is hope, I'm going to get my bandages and bandage Jimmy's wound, he does seem to have lost a lot of blood so hopefully the bandages will stop more blood from flowing, in the mean time, we need to have patience, we will wait until Jimmy has recovered", Blinky told Pufnstuf truthfully.

Pufnstuf couldn't believe this, _'Patience'? 'Hope'?_

Pufnstuf could not be patient; he wanted Jimmy to recover fast. He wanted to see those chocolate hazel eyes fluttering open and his beautiful laugh echoing the whole of Living Island.

_Patience._

Dr Blinky saw the uneasiness that Pufnstuf was feeling, and attempted to leave Pufnstuf have some time alone with Jimmy.

"I'm just going out to the market to get me some bandages, you will be alright here right Pufnstuf?" Dr. Blinky asked hoping for Pufnstuf to answer.

Pufnstuf was silent for a moment knowing that Blinky was expecting a reply but finally spoke,

"Of course Blinky, be quick though" Pufnstuf said quietly but loud enough for Blinky to hear.

And with that, Dr. Blinky turned the light on in his house seeing as it was getting dark outside and left his house to get some bandages.

Pufnstuf looked at the young boy lying on the bed, the light made him see Jimmy better, he looked carefully at his features and worrying if he would ever see those gorgeous hazel eyes again. He could see Jimmy eye brows furrowing every now and then, which suggested that Jimmy was feeling pain throbbing every 2 seconds.

"Oh Jimmy…" Pufnstuf wanted to let Freddy out but not while Jimmy was like this, not with the red blood showing out of his wound, after all he wouldn't mind, he would take him out when jimmy is bandaged.

Pufnstuf looked at Jimmy's features again, his face was pale making his freckles noticeable more and his hair was silky brown but messed up slightly. His hands were covered in his blood and he was lightly trembling, you wouldn't notice it from far away. Pufnstuf cupped his hand on Jimmy's cheek.

"Don't leave us jimmy, hang in there dear friend" and with that, Jimmy moved his face towards his hand which made Pufnstuf know that he heard what he said. Pufnstuf smiled sadly at the affectionate movement.

Jimmy was still whimpering and he could hardly make out what the people around him were saying, he was too distracted by the pain coursing through him.

"I love you jimmy" Pufnstuf whispered, "we need you"

He continued to look at his dearest friend who was still whimpering lightly. He grabbed hold of Jimmy's hand not caring about the blood smearing on to his own and squeezed it lightly.

It was not long before Pufnstuf was in a deep slumber.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Pufnstuf woke up by the morning sun and saw that his hand wasn't in contact with Jimmy's anymore, he felt like an idiot by sleeping instead of being by Jimmy's side the whole time. He quickly looked up and to his relief, the young boy was still lying on the bed, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he was sleeping. He looked at Jimmy's sweet peaceful face as he was in a deep sleep, Pufnstuf wondered if Jimmy was still feeling pain.

Speaking of pain, Pufnstuf realized that Jimmy was wearing a different shirt, he wore an orange blouse with a small sleeveless black shirt over it.

'_That looks familiar'_ Pufnstuf thought to himself, unless it was….that's it! It was the same shirt that jimmy wore when he first arrived in to Living Island! _'Oh the memories'_ Pufnstuf thought and smiling at himself from the memory. He looked like the same 11 year old boy that came here for the first time and now a year later, at 12 years old, he still hasn't changed; he still had those piercing hazel eyes, the chocolate brown hair and that sweet British accent which Pufnstuf truly adored.

Pufnstuf looked up to find Dr. Blinky sitting at a chair and writing something on a piece of paper. Blinky turned around to see Pufnstuf awake

"WHOOOOO? You're awake Pufnstuf, good morning!" said the startled owl, "I cleaned and bandaged Jimmy's wound and changed his shirt into a more cleaner one, I have to say…his polo shirt was too bloody so I had to throw it away, besides it was ripped anyway from the knife, so he has to wear this shirt again, brings back memories doesn't it?" he asked rhetorically to Pufnstuf.

Pufnstuf gazed at Jimmy and back at the owl

"Y-you still have that shirt?" he stammered, not believing that he hadn't thrown it away. He was happy that he kept the shirt, orange looked good on Jimmy after all.

Blinky looked at Pufnstuf's questioned look, "why of course I still have it silly, you know how I can't throw away things, it feels like I am throwing away history!" the owl ranted.

Pufnstuf chuckled softly realizing how Dr. Blinky hasn't changed since they were both younger, he still has his watch who he got from his father owl when he was just 13 years old - even though it was long broken - and Pufnstuf remembered that moment; he was 11 years old at that time.

Pufnstuf looked back at Jimmy, who was still sound asleep with his ragged breathing and turned back to face Dr. Blinky

"Could I take Jimmy back to my cave?" he asked him hopefully.

Dr. Blinky looked at Pufnstuf for a moment, "Why of course you can Pufnstuf" saying as if Pufnstuf had asked the most ridiculous question.

Pufnstuf didn't hesitate to carefully sit up and pull the younger boy carefully into his arms with his head once again resting on Pufnstuf's chest and hoping that the boy wouldn't wake up.

To Pufnstuf's relief, Jimmy didn't wake up, he was in such a deep sleep.

Pufnstuf looked at Dr. Blinky once again

"Thank you Dr. Blinky, I really appreciate everything you did for Jimmy, thank you" Pufnstuf thanked Blinky. Dr Blinky nodded "That's okay Pufnstuf, it is my job after all" the owl laughed along with Pufnstuf who left Dr. Blinky's house.

Pufnstuf took a 5 minute walk over to his magic cave which was his home. Cling and Clang were asleep in their beds above just below the ceiling of the cave.

Pufnstuf walked over to his big bed with Jimmy in his arms; he carefully placed jimmy carefully into his comfortable bed.

Pufnstuf sighed a shaky breath and finally took Freddy out onto his hands thinking that now was the right time for Freddy to see Jimmy's well being.

Pufnstuf was just about to talk to Freddy until he realised that he too was sleeping peacefully. Pufnstuf smiled and gently put Freddy onto Jimmy's bed who he shared with Freddy.

Pufnstuf walked outside to catch some fresh air, for him it seemed like ages until he got in contact with the sun.

It was now that Pufnstuf realized how lonely he felt without Jimmy. He couldn't be able to hear his cute cackling laugh which flowed through his ears. He had nobody to talk to other than the singing flowers from the distance.

Pufnstuf took a few steps forward until he heard the cry of Jimmy, he stopped to double check whether he really did hear Jimmy scream and he did, he heard him loud enough

"AAARGH! ARGHHHHHH…!" once Pufnstuf heard him, he run inside his cave in under 1 second and found Jimmy shaking and convulsing on his bed and gasping for air. The boys' face was scrunched up in pain with his eyes shut tight.

"Oh Pufnstuf, please help him!" Freddy called out to Pufnstuf who awoke due to Jimmy's screaming.

The dragon quickly ran over to where Jimmy was and attempted to sooth him

"Shhh, Jimmy, shh, it's okay, I'm here" Pufnstuf soothed loud enough for Jimmy to hear. But it was hopeless, jimmy continued to convulse, thrash and shake, he started to whimper harshly and was trembling. "Puf…Puf…" Jimmy could only make out.

Pufnstuf heard how helpless Jimmy felt by the way he was calling out to him so he climbed on his bed in which the boy was lying in and got hold of Jimmy's body so he was cradling the young boy in his arms.

"Jimmy, it's okay, I'm here, no one will hurt you, Freddy is safe, please calm down, for me? Please? It's okay Jimmy, its okay…" Pufnstuf was half soothing and half begging for Jimmy to calm down for Freddy's sake and his own.

Jimmy continued to convulse and started to moan loudly in Pufnstuf's arms while whimpering louder. He attempted to speak, "Please….Puf….I-AARGH!" The boy started to feel the pain from his wound again and continued to whimper.

Freddy was watching and was beginning to worry, his best friend was still badly hurt and it was all because of him, "Oh Jimmy, please, it's okay" Freddy tried to call out but obviously knowing that Jimmy wouldn't be able to hear him seeing as he had a quiet voice. Instead, he began to cry silently to himself.

Pufnstuf continued to attempt to soothe the young boy.

With what seemed to be like 15 minutes, Pufnstuf realised that Jimmy was beginning to calm down, he wasn't trembling harshly anymore, and his eyes weren't shut so tight (although they were still shut) and his moaning began to subside.

Pufnstuf was relieved but more alarmed. How can he go from being in pain and trembling, to being calm all of a sudden?

Pufnstuf glanced down at Jimmy and found his eyes fluttering open slowly. Black eyes were in contact with hazel. However, Jimmy's eyes were a darker shade of hazel which surprised Pufnstuf.

Jimmy looked up to find Pufnstuf looking down at him whilst being cradled in his arms.

"_Pufnstuf, thank you for saving me from the witch, I'm so glad Freddy is alright, please don't worry about me!" _Jimmy tried to say what was on his mind out loud to Pufnstuf but his throat refused which made him angry a little. But he tried nonetheless

"Puf…t-than…y...you….f…for….s….'ving….m'" Jimmy started coughing and Pufnstuf lightly patted him in the chest hoping that would stop him and luckily it did, however, Jimmy didn't continue to talk for he knew it would be hopeless seeing as he wasn't in a fit state to talk.

Pufnstuf continued to gaze at Jimmy's beautiful dark hazel eyes that were staring back up at his own. He was so worried he wouldn't be able to see them again.

"Oh Jimmy, it's okay now, we're all safe, and you will be too, it's okay now, it's okay" Pufnstuf assured him as he spoke almost whispering.

Pufnstuf looked over at Freddy, "Don't worry Freddy, Jimmy has calmed down, it's all going to be okay" Pufnstuf saw that Freddy felt relieved and smiled lightly but was still feeling worried over the boy's well being.

Jimmy started whimpering loud again and his body went rigid, and Pufnstuf looked down immediately clutching the boy tighter to him.

Pufnstuf continued to look at Jimmy making sure that he wasn't feeling pain again.

"Jimmy its okay, hold on there, I'm here with you" Pufnstuf said a bit louder now. This went on for another 2 minutes.

Then, Jimmy stopped whimpering all of a sudden and his eyes suddenly rolled back and he was limp in Pufnstuf's arms with his head once again resting at Pufnstuf's chest

Pufnstuf looked in horror as Jimmy was limp and still…a bit too still.

"Oh no…" Pufnstuf said in horror whispering to himself, he began shaking the boy by shaking his chest, Pufnstuf found himself hyperventilating. When jimmy didn't open his eyes at his reply, Pufnstuf started shaking him more violently.

"Wake up Jimmy, wake up pal… please don't….please don't leave…wake up!"

However, Jimmy was still un-moving and limp in Pufnstuf's arms.

"_Don't leave me Jimmy…"_

* * *

**There it is guys! I hope you liked this chapter. This was 9 pages long on Microsoft haha wow I haven't written this much! There was quite a lot of blood in this chapter; I hope it wasn't too much. I hope you guys enjoyed it**

**If you didn't understand what Jimmy was trying to say Pufnstuf, he said "Pufnstuf, you're alive, I'm so glad" and he also said, "Don't worry about me, I'm okay"  
**

**So what did you guys think? Reviews are love!**

**Chapter 4 is coming soon, what do you think is going to happen next? Don't forget to review **


End file.
